Cinnamon Sweatshirt
by futurewoman23
Summary: That shirt. Specifically, that sweatshirt. It was filled with the aroma of e cinnamon mixed with the peppermint she so dearly loved. Sometimes, she even smelled a bit of maple syrup somehow. But, they were a big swirl of what he smelt like.


**_Hi everybody! Ok, if you have read Clashing Dynasties and have wondered why I haven't been updating it, is because no one really cares about it, really. _**

**_I mean, there are a lot of views and visitors to it, but only one person had reviewed it. No favorites, no nothing from it. I may pull it, or just leave it there._**

**_Anyways, in the mean time, I make little fics because inspiration from other stories pop up in my head and I just want to write them down in a new way. (sounds like i copied them, LOL. i don't by the way x) *REVIEW, RATE, FAVORITE, ETC.*_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cinnamon Sweatshirt<br>_**

* * *

><p>That shirt.<p>

Specifically, that sweatshirt.

It was filled with the aroma of _him._

The cinnamon mixed with the peppermint she so dearly loved. Sometimes, she even smelled a bit of maple syrup somehow. But, they were a big swirl of what _he _smelt like.

She regrets it.

She regrets those words she threw at him in her blind rage against him. She thought _he _was the enemy.

The _target._

The _dartboard._

The _prey._

She remembers that day like the back of her hand.

..

She storms inside his apartment, her hair soaked and her clothes half-dried. with the rage of a bull. Her face red; her fists clenched in tight holds. Her curls bounce as she stomps her dirty shoes against the floor.

He's there, innocent as ever, simply doing his school tasks. He glances over towards the indignant blonde with fear, and interest. He stops his tasks, opening his mouth to speak as she harshly cuts him off.

"Why'd you do it?" She spoke it with such **_venom_** it pierced his heart. He stares at her confused, again about to speak but cut off with a hand stopping him.

"Why would you do that to me?" He fidgets with that **_sweatshirt_**. He looks everywhere but her vicious glares staring his way. He coughs to clear his throat and sighs. "I'm sorry—"

She throws her hands up and shouts aloud, "We broke up for a _reason, _Benson." He glares at her and furrows his eyebrows, "Well maybe I didn't LIKE that reason!"

She saunters towards him and snarls, "The reason is that we can't collide. We are like _fire _and _ice._ We hurt each other any type of way. You know **damn **_well _we aren't compatible."

He walks away to pace, furious. "I think that you just don't _**want**_ to love me, even though you do." He goes on, cutting her off rudely. "You don't want us to have a _future... _You're afraid of commitment, Sam!"

She starts to sweat a bit, biting her lip so hard it bleeds. She whispers so small it's almost deaf. "That's not true."

He crosses his arm and pauses his pacing. "Then what's your real reason that you wanted to break up?" Her blue eyes set downcast, at a loss of words. She sighs and stares into the brown orbs. "We cannot be together."

He groans and runs a hand through his auburn hair. "Sam, you don't have a good reason to! We both love each other, what's the problem?!" She slaps him as hard as she can hit and screams. "The problem is PEOPLE, Freddie!" He seems unfazed, too blind in the confusion of her reasoning.

She picks up her courage and paces around. "Everyone knew it was bad for us being together. They knew it was the worst mix. It wouldn't work out! You know that!" He runs up to her and takes her face into his warm, loving hands.

He kisses her with such passion; their tongues meshing against each other. The butterflies arrive in her stomach, better than any kiss she's ever had.

Her arms crossed, gripping them tightly almost to pinch her away from this, as if it was a _dream._ He pulls away and smiles at her. "Who _cares_ what they think! It's just you and I in love. That's all!

She hastily removes her head from his hands, feeling the love from his words reach to her brain. She shakes her head quickly to remove any threatening tears to roll. Crossing her arms, her blue eyes downcast she speaks the words she regrets ever saying to him. She again shakes her head, her voice lacking any life.

"I'm sorry, Freddie. I will _never_ be with you. I will _never _love you, and I will_ never _stay with you." She looks up slowly for his face expression, pained and upset, and fidgets with her shirt. He glances at her and removes his sweatshirt, revealing a white tee under that his abs so faintly describes them.

"If that's how you feel, then so be it, just know that I love you." He hands her his sweatshirt, looks down and sighs. "I hope you find someone you can love one day." The tension rises as the thunder roars outside on a stormy afternoon.

She's left alone in his apartment as he walks out the apartment. She contemplates the moment and clenches her eyes shut stopping any tears to come out.

..

His sweatshirt is the only thing she has of him to remember him by.

She clenches his sweatshirt once again, sniffing the scent that she would never smell again in her life. She looks up as tears starts to run down her crimson cheeks.

But, she did _find_ someone she can love one day.

She loves it **so deeply**, that it could be near to the love she had for _him._

She found it, alright.

She just wishes that it could have been _him _instead.

So everyday, she clenches her one and only love now.

_the sweatshirt._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello everyone! Did you cry :( LOL, it probably wasn't even that teary or something anyways. Rate, review, all that good jazz!<br>_**


End file.
